<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>made to be broken by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348436">made to be broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joshllyman zine works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're allowed to use your gym key anytime, right?"</p><p>Daichi looks up at Suga and Yuuji over the magazine he's been flipping through. "To an extent, yes," he says slowly, and he watches as the grins on his partners' faces turn positively evil. Daichi knows this look well. It’s the look that indicates they have a terrible plan.</p><p>"What would you say to a late night game of volleyball, then?" Yuuji questions. </p><p>Daichi narrows his eyes. “Why do I feel like there’s a catch?”</p><p>*</p><p>Daichi lays down some rules. Someone's definitely going to break them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joshllyman zine works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>made to be broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was my submission for Nice Receive: A Sawamura Daichi zine!! Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So you're allowed to use your gym key anytime, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi looks up at Suga and Yuuji over the magazine he's been flipping through. "To an extent, yes," he says slowly, and he watches as the grins on his partners' faces turn positively evil. Daichi knows this look well. It’s the look that indicates they have a terrible plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you say to a late night game of volleyball, then?" Yuuji questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi narrows his eyes. “Why do I feel like there’s a catch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you know us,” Suga laughs. They come over and gently pull the magazine out of his hands, draping themself over his lap. “Yuuji and I were just thinking we should up the stakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I like the sound of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji wedges himself behind Daichi and wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist. “You haven’t even let us explain. I promise it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Go ahead, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple,” Suga says. “I’ll set for Yuuji, he’ll spike, you’ll receive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Daichi prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, the fun part,” Yuuji says. “You’ll be wearing your favorite toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s breath catches, and he turns to look at Yuuji. “My favorite or your favorite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga and Yuuji laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it is my favorite,” Yuuji admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi shivers. Yuuji’s favorite toy is a vibrating plug that he and Suga can control via an app on Suga’s phone. He’d worn it to dinner once, and Yuuji had edged him for three hours. It had been torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and there are rules, of course," Suga adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Daichi agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just the one, really,” Yuuji corrects. “Miss a receive, and we turn up the plug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi considers this. He knows what game they’re playing, knows there’s no way in hell they’ll play fair, knows they want to see him wrecked. It sounds … strangely appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m agreeing to this,” he says eventually, and Yuuji holds him tighter and kisses his cheek. Suga’s grinning wildly. “Can I establish another rule?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Suga agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not fucking on the court,” Daichi says firmly. “We’ll come home first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fun,” Yuuji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that or nothing,” Daichi says, and Yuuji sighs and looks extremely put-upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he says, as overdramatically as possible, and Daichi rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji kisses him then. Suga slips their fingers into his waistband, and Daichi lifts his hips so they can pull down his shorts and boxers. Yuuji maneuvers him onto his hands and knees without breaking their kiss; Suga disappears for a moment, and when they return they’re holding lube and the plug. They go behind him and press kisses to his lower back and across his ass. Yuuji pulls away from Daichi’s mouth and sucks softly at his collarbone and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are being awfully gentle,” Daichi observes, and Yuuji pulls away from his skin with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only temporary,” Yuuji says, and with that Suga presses two fingers into his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi hisses and drops his head, and Yuuji runs his hands through Daichi’s hair, pulling hard. Suga’s already scissoring their fingers, stretching him out, adding a third.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager,” Yuuji murmurs, eyeing Suga’s progress, and Daichi tugs him down and brings their lips together. The angle is no good for kissing, but they do anyway, Yuuji’s tongue slipping out and running over Daichi’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up,” Daichi mumbles against Yuuji’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Yuuji answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may,” Suga interrupts. Their fingers find Daichi’s prostate and massage insistently, and Daichi’s head drops away from Yuuji as he moans. Suga pauses. “I do believe he’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji perks up. “May I do the honors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga withdraws their fingers. “But of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji hums as he stands and replaces Suga behind Daichi. Suga wipes their hands and sits beside Daichi. They run a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re up for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji slides the plug in, and Daichi’s forehead drops to the couch. A low moan escapes his throat. He glances up at Suga with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji slaps Daichi’s ass. “Let’s go, pretty boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five minute walk to the gym is the worst five minutes of Daichi’s life. Suga keeps turning the plug onto the lowest setting and then turning it off when Daichi turns to look at them. Yuuji’s giggling taunts him the whole way there, and he’s about ready to shove both of them up against a wall when they finally get to their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Daichi mumbles as he unlocks the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga touches a hand to his lower back. “It took almost no effort, Dai. You barely put up a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi only sighs in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s still playing with the app while Yuuji and Daichi set up the net, and Daichi keeps jolting in surprise when the vibrations start and stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi,” Daichi whines as the plug turns on once more. He’s carting the volleyballs out to the court. “Do you want me to finish before we even start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason I’m keeping it on low, love,” Suga answers. They switch the plug off again; Yuuji laughs at him as he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji and Suga take up residence on one side of the net, and Daichi goes to the other. Yuuji’s bouncing a ball against the ground and licking his lips while Suga stares Daichi down with one hand on their hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember the rules?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi rolls his eyes. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s mouth quirks up on one side as Yuuji goes to the back of the court to begin his toss. “Don’t think we’re gonna make this easy on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know better than that,” Daichi says, squatting down to receive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji tosses the ball to Suga, who sets it up easily. Years of playing together have taught Suga the kind of set Yuuji likes best, and Daichi recognizes that set as Yuuji comes in for the kill. Maybe they’re a little out of practice, since they don’t play as much as he does, but he receives it easily, and the ball goes bouncing off to the side. He smiles at his partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you weren’t taking it easy on me?” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga frowns, while Yuuji only grins wider. He sprints to the back line and grabs another ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him this time, Koushi,” Yuuji calls, and Suga turns to Daichi and blows him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Softie,” Daichi accuses, and he watches as the fire behind Suga’s eyes ignites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji tosses again; Suga dumps it over the net. Daichi dives but he’s nowhere near on time. He stands, huffing, glaring at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair,” he protests, even as Suga pulls up the app.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Suga hums. “I don’t recall saying no dumps, do you, Yuuji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that definitely wasn’t one of the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s sweet smile turns dastardly as they turn on the plug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is fine. Daichi can handle this. He goes back to his position and squats down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on!” he calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes like this: Yuuji tosses, Suga sets, and Yuuji slams it down. Occasionally he’ll place it where Daichi can get to it on time, but it’s a big court, and he’s one person. This game was always weighted in their favor, and Daichi knew it from the moment he agreed to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few sets, ones he mostly misses, Yuuji and Suga cross over to his side of the net. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Side change,” Suga says, but they grab hold of Daichi’s waist and kiss him. Yuuji comes around behind him and kneads his fingers into Daichi’s ass. Daichi’s breathless and shaky when Suga jams a leg between his thighs and rubs up against his growing erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi!” Daichi groans, trying fruitlessly not to rut against them. He drops his head to Suga’s shoulder, and Suga chuckles and pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said side change,” they tease, and Yuuji slaps Daichi’s ass, right against the plug, and heaves him toward the other side of the net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi can barely walk, but he makes it to the other side of the net. He’s just readying himself when the ball comes down two meters from where he’s standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” he mumbles as Yuuji offers Suga a high five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth as the plug’s vibrations intensify again. His thighs are shaking, his knees trembling, and his reactions are slowing as he fights against the tight heat building in his center. He bites his lip and forces out a deep breath before preparing himself for the next ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more,” he says, his voice a little higher than usual, and Suga and Yuuji set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ball comes down over the net, it falls just centimeters shy of the end of Daichi’s fingers, and the plug shifts inside him, pushing up against his prostate. He stands just in time for Suga to turn up the intensity again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi comes dry, orgasm screaming through him like fire under his skin. He shouts and holds up a hand, but Suga and Yuuji don’t turn off the vibrations. He leans over, his hands on his knees, panting hard. It takes everything in him not to fall to the floor. Finally, as the last of his pleasure overwhelms him, the plug turns off. He takes a long moment to breathe, to think clearly, and then he lifts his head just enough to see Suga and Yuuji staring hard at him. Yuuji’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, and Suga’s hand is around his wrist. Suga’s panting nearly as hard as Daichi himself and shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi?” Suga questions. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi almost growls in response. “Fuck me,” he says, looking up at his partners through the net. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your rule,” Suga says, their eyes now sparkling mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck my rule,” Daichi manages. “One of you get this stupid thing out of me before I come again or I swear—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew we’d break him down,” Yuuji says. Suga releases his wrist, and he goes for a high five and a kiss on the cheek before he ducks under the net, Suga on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck both of you,” Daichi says weakly. Yuuji towers over him; he hooks his finger under Daichi’s chin to force him to look upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask nicely for what you want, Dai,” Yuuji murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi grits his teeth. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji looks to Suga. “Good enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga shrugs; their thumb hovers over their phone. “He could do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuji,” Daichi begs. “Please, please fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s much better,” Suga says, pocketing their phone with satisfaction. “Go ahead, Yuuji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji kisses him once, hard, his hands squeezing at Daichi’s sides, before going behind him. Suga takes over where Yuuji left off, their tongue dancing across Daichi’s lips, their fingers knotting in his hair. Daichi moans when Yuuji slips his hands under Daichi’s practice jersey, his hands roaming around front to pinch a nipple between his fingers—as if Daichi’s knees weren’t weak enough already. Suga pauses long enough for Yuuji to pull the jersey up and over Daichi’s head and then grabs hold of Daichi again as Yuuji tosses the shirt away. Yuuji’s mouth finds his back, and he bites bruises down Daichi’s spine as Suga sucks on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shivery and desperate, Daichi pulls his mouth away from Suga. “Please,” he repeats, meeting Suga’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nods and pulls their own shirt off. “Yuuji,” they prompt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, Dai,” Yuuji says, biting one last bruise into Daichi’s lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi grabs hold of the net as Yuuji slips his shorts down past his knees. Cruelly, he taps the plug twice, making Daichi writhe under his touch. Daichi whines and drops his head against Suga’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuji, I swear on the volleyball gods—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Yuuji answers, laughter in his voice. He presses hot kisses against Daichi’s neck as he slips the plug out, and Suga drops to their knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” Daichi breathes as he feels the tip of Yuuji’s cock tease his entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga looks up at him coquettishly, their eyelids lowered, a soft smile on their face: the picture of innocence. “Of course,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flurry of sensations overwhelms him. Suga takes his cock deep into their mouth and swallows around him; Yuuji pushes into him from behind. Daichi once again fights to stay upright as his knees threaten to give out. Yuuji only gives him a moment to adjust, and then he’s pulling out and thrusting forward again, too slow and too much all at once. Suga backs off and sucks at the head of his cock, wrapping one hand around his shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Daichi cries, his fingers tightening in the net. “Fuck, Koushi, Yuuji—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got you,” Yuuji says. His hands dig into Daichi’s hips, his nails scratching just enough to alight the nerve endings there. “We’ve got you, baby, let us take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuji’s breath is hot against his neck, and it leaves his short hairs standing on end. Daichi moans; Suga takes him fully down again, and Yuuji’s thrusting pushes his tip into Suga’s throat. On his next thrust Suga pulls away, coughs delicately, and brushes a kiss against Daichi’s cock. Daichi whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Suga says, breathless themself. “I’m just—ah, fuck. Better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi looks down to see Suga’s got their free hand shoved inside the waistband of their shorts, and he moans. Yuuji’s head drops to Daichi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so fucking pretty,” he mumbles, the words meant only for Daichi, and he leans his head back toward Yuuji in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga wraps their lips around Daichi’s cock again, and Daichi knows he’s not far off. Heat is building in him again, and so he lets himself be rocked between his partners, lets himself get lost in the warmth of Suga’s mouth around him, in the sweet pressure of Yuuji pressing into his prostate with each movement. Daichi tips his head back and moans. Yuuji sinks his teeth into Daichi’s neck, whispers into his ear, “Come for us, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His second orgasm is even more overwhelming than his first, caught between Suga and Yuuji, and neither of them stop as he empties into Suga’s mouth. Yuuji fucks him hard through it, until he, too, is coming, spilling hot inside of Daichi. Even then he moves, until Daichi’s nearly sobbing from oversensitivity. Suga pulls off, finally, and looks up at Daichi with hazy, lust-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you two,” Daichi pants. His grip on the net loosens, feeling coming slowly back into his fingers. Suga stands and crushes their mouths together, and Daichi tastes himself on their tongue. Suga’s shorts have a wet stain on the front that rubs against Daichi’s thigh when he shifts. Yuuji slides himself out of Daichi and wraps his arms around his waist, and Suga rests their forehead against Daichi’s. “Fuck,” Daichi repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand together, holding one another, for several long moments. Daichi catches his breath and grounds himself again in their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We broke your rule,” Suga mumbles tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it,” Yuuji answers, and Daichi finds he’s inclined to agree.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My socials can be found <a href="joshllyman.carrd.co">here</a> if you'd like to follow me to see what I'm up to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>